sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
A Reluctant Princess
"You've been warned for the last time. You won't disobey me again!" ''-''Queen Beryl A Reluctant Princess is the 31st episode of Sailor Moon. It was preceded by A Crystal Clear Destiny and followed by Bad Hair Day. Plot The Sailor Scouts are trapped in the creepy Starlight Tower with Zoycite, who has injured Tuxedo Mask, whom Sailor Moon now knows to be Darien, and Sailor Moon has been revealed as Princess Serena, the Moon Princess. Zoycite uses her Zoy attack on Princess Serena. Serena blocks the attack with her Crescent Moon Wand, which now has the Imperium Silver Crystal attached to it, and she uses Cosmic Moon Power, slamming Zoycite against a pillar and seriously weakening her, along with knocking her out for the time being. Tuxedo Mask now remembers who he is, and that he is Prince Darien. Serena now remembers her time as Princess Serena on the Moon Kingdom, and that she gave him her Star Locket so he would remember her. Then, the Negaverse attacked, and Darien defended the Moon Kingdom from them. This was the last time she saw him. Princess Serena turns back into Sailor Moon and collapses. Malachite appears and captures Darien. He then teleports away with Zoycite. Queen Beryl decides to give Malachite another chance, but is angry at Zoycite for disobeying her and trying to kill Tuxedo Mask when Beryl said she wanted him alive, and shoots an energy wave at her from her crystal ball to kill her, to Malachite's horror, before advising him to take that as a warning that her orders are never to be disobeyed, or there will be severe consequences. She then talks with the Negaforce, who tells her that to turn Darien evil she must go slowly and erase all his memories of his past that he regained while with Princess Serena. Zoycite dies in Malachite's arms. Sailor Mercury tries to find the way out, as they are in a combination of a time warp and negative space. Serena wakes up and the others tell her that the Negaverse got Tuxedo Mask. Luna and Artemis also regain their memories and tell the story of the Moon Kingdom. It was a wonderful, peaceful place, and existed at a time known as the Silver Millennium. It was ruled by Queen Serenity, who was raising her daughter, Princess Serena, to follow in her footsteps. But then Queen Beryl broke out of the Negaverse and attacked the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity locked the warriors of the Negaverse inside the Silver Crystal, though the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. She used her remaining power to transport Princess Serena and the Sailor Scouts to a new future on Earth. The Sailor Scouts were all princesses of their respective planets, and also part of Serena's court. Luna and Artemis were sent to reunite them and be their guardians. Unfortunately, Sailor Moon does not want to be the leader, Sailor Moon, or the Moon Princess. Sailor Mars assures her that she proved to be a good leader with the Imperium Silver Crystal when she unleashed its power against Zoycite earlier. Luna and Artemis both praise her for beating Zoycite with it. Sailor Mercury finds the way out. Just as they are about to go for a burger, Malachite attacks them. Sailor Jupiter uses Jupiter Thunder Crash, but he absorbs it with a forcefield. Sailor Venus uses Venus Crescent Beam Smash, but he absorbs it as well. He then throws their energy back at them as a combined attack, and after two attacks, he manages to knock them out. Sailor Mars uses Mars Fire Ignite, but he absorbs it and sends it back at her, knocking her out. He then shoots Sailor Mercury with an energy ball of darkness, making her the last Sailor Scout to be knocked out so he can take down Sailor Moon. Malachite shoots a powerful energy orb of pink electricity at Sailor Moon, but she uses Cosmic Moon Power, stopping his attack and destroying Starlight Tower. Malachite escapes, but knows Queen Beryl will not be pleased with his failure. Beryl, meanwhile, is having trouble erasing Darien's memory, but is satisfied knowing that his first orders once fully brainwashed will be getting the Imperium Silver Crystal back from Princess Serena. The Sailor Scouts, Luna, and Artemis are sure they can somehow beat the Negaverse and find Tuxedo Mask. Trivia *Final appearance of Zoycite *The blasts that Malachite throws at Sailors Jupiter, Venus, and Mars seem to resemble AT&T symbols. *Toby Proctor is absent for this episode. Category:Sailor Moon episodes